Rough Love
by Sasha Kitsune
Summary: Kurama is sent to protect a temple, but the preistess who lives there proves to be an angel, who tends to bring out his dark side. He falls in love with her, but can he convince her to love him back after what he did? YokoXOC
1. A New Mission

Ok, so I'm trying my hand at a fanfiction. This is a YokoXOC pairing, hope you like it.

Be warned now. I already have most of it planned out. There might be angst parts, and there are definitely rape scenes. (they eventually turn into just flat out rough sex, but there's lighter stuff too, I promise.) So, yeah, if you don't like it, don't read any farther. This is essentially erotica with romance and action. ^.^

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. However, I do own the character Liora and her temple ^.^

I hope you like it and will read it!

And if you choose to read it, then stop reading this! The story's down there!

|

\/

Chapter 1

Kurama sighed inwardly as he scanned the faces of the friends that sat around him. Yusuke, now 25 years old, sat cross legged to his immediate left in baggy slacks and a button-up long sleeve. Apparently, Kayko had convinced him to apply for some sort of job and he was just coming from the interview. Hiei, to his immediate right, wore his usual attire. Kuwabarra sat at the other side of Yusuke in a college uniform. He was going for the highest degree he could so he could get the job he wanted. Koenma sat in front of them all, while Yukina, in her usual blue kimono, sat to the side.

Kurama had no clue as to why they were there. Surely, with the latest Demon King's new pact, and a simple force field up keeping the idiots of the demon world out of human world up, there should be no problems.

Of course, Kurama had been wrong before.

"Alright," Koenma started. "Thanks for coming. I know you guys are busy, but this is really important." He pulled four identical files out of his bag and handed each of the Spirit Detectives a copy. "As you know, just because there's a Demon King now, doesn't mean everyone in demon world is happy about it. The new barrier keeps B class, A class, and higher level demons out now. The rest are supposed to stay in demon world due to the pact. However, there were some mid and high level C class demons who managed to not agree to this pact that lived. Now, they're rebelling."

"And what does this have to do with human world?" Hiei asked flatly.

"I'm getting there, Hiei. The demons that have managed not to sign gathered and are now, apparently targeting Human World. We have reason to believe that they are under direction of one of the higher leveled demons."

"Alright, so what're we suppose do about it?" Yusuke asked.

"Well, we have an insider at the moment, an underling, and he says that they are going to go after four different shrines. We don't know why, but we do know the shrines that they're planning to attack. I need you guys to guard them." Koenma pulled out four more files, each labeled with a name, and passed them out to the assigned person.

Kurama opened his and scanned the file while Koenma continued to ramble on about their task. Why, he didn't understand, since the fine details were listed, but Kurama kept quiet as he read.

Shrine Name: The Seika Shrine

Current Resident: The Priestess Liora Seika

Guardian: Kurama

Kurama finished scanning, and then realized he would have to take a lot of time off work. Not that he didn't have about two years of vacation time saved up; he just didn't like leaving for extended periods. However, if it was for humanities sake…

The place he was assigned to was about two hundred miles from home, quite the trip. Koenma, of course, would be paying for the flight. At least it was far from the city, at least fifteen miles from any busy highways. He actually couldn't wait to go there. He preferred the quiet anyways, and it said that the priestess had lived there alone for several years now.

He found it odd since she had master degrees in teaching, pediatrics, literature, and law. She could have any job she wanted, yet she remained at her family shrine. The most astonishing thing he discovered was that she was only twenty years old. Kurama would defiantly enjoy learning more about her.

"Ok, everyone, you should get going. I've already made arrangements, now all you have to do is make up a good excuse."

With that, Koenma left. He seemed very stressed by the whole matter, not joking like he usually was.

Kurama listened to Kuwabarra and Yusuke discuss where they were being sent.

"I'm going to the Ishidoro Shrine," Yusuke, obviously happy at the selection.

"Mine says I'm staying here. Hm, he must not have been able to get me out of classes for so long. Good thing for that, I have a ton of tests coming up," Kuwabarra remarked.

Kurama sighed stood to leave.

"Where're you going, Kurama?" Yusuke asked as he looked up at the red-headed fox.

"To make up a good excuse," Kurama replied and he walked out, waving over his shoulder. "See you later."

***

Three days later, Kurama stepped out of the car that Koenma had lent him for the trip. He was about two miles into the property, but the road stopped there. There were two other cars there, an SUV and a pick-up truck. In front of him, there was a beaten dirt path, and a sign that proclaimed. "No vehicles beyond this point."

It was still another half mile to the shrine, but that was alright. The stairs leading to Genkai's Temple took at least twenty minutes to walk up on alone, not to mention the walk to even get to the stairs.

Kurama pulled his pack over his shoulder, leaving his other two bags for later, and started his trek to the place he would call home for the next few months.

Ok, I know, not the best beginning, but it will get better, I swear!! The good stuff will start about chapter 4 or so, if I calculate correctly.

Please Review! I thrive on other people's comments ^.^ I die if I don't get any T.T So PLEASE comment ^.^

Word count: 868… Geeze that's short XP


	2. Falling In Love

First off, thank you to my first Reveiwer, SancticBlackDragon! Thanks for reading my story ^.^

Ok, another chapter! You get to meet Liora in this one. I hope you like her.

Disclaimer: I only own Liora and her Seika Temple. Nothing else. Though I wish I did, that would be so awesome ^.^

Enjoy! Don't forget to review!

Chapter 2

Kurama finally made it to the grand steps that lead up to the shrine. Why did they all have large staircases? He shook his head and moved forward. But as he did, he felt his body shift and change.

Kurama stood still for a moment, and then looked down at his now clawed hands. The hair that fell over his shoulder was no longer red, but silver. He felt familiar ears twitch atop his head, and a tail swish behind him.

Oh this was just perfect. What had triggered the sudden change? He looked back at the two trees that mirrored each other. There were several charms in place, three of which were protective, and one was sort of an alarm. The fifth was strange. Kurama had never seen one of it's like before.

He sighed and hoped that Liora didn't have any guests over at the moment as he trucked up the steps.

About ten minutes later, Kurama stepped up the last god forsaken stair. He really hated stairs.

He sigh and walked passed a small well just as a family of three stepped out of the shrine.

Kurama froze and wondered if he should hide, but it was too late. The mother caught sight of him and, after half a second, she smiled and bowed to him. The father saw, noticed him, and then followed suit. The little boy between them just waved. Kurama waved back a little, confused as they passed him. He watched them as they left. Most humans would have run screaming.

"It's alright, they know about demons. Not much, but they do know they're safe here," a silky voice said quietly from the shrine behind him.

He turned around, ready to ask why, but all words left him at the sight of the beauty in front of him.

She had long white blonde hair that hung loosely around a pale pixie face and a soft, lovely neck that fell into slim shoulders and a full bust. Her waist was thin, but not overly so, and she had long legs, shapely legs. She was no more than five feet six inches with crystal blue eyes and soft pink lips.

In Kurama's opinion, she was the most beautiful, most perfect creature he had ever seen. And with the beauties he'd lain with in the past that was saying something.

He quickly stopped himself from replacing those beautiful demons with the goddess in front of him.

The woman laughed lightly. "Cat got your tongue? You're Kurama, am I correct?"

Kurama smiled when she laughed. It was a sweet sound, and he hoped he would hear more of it. "Yes, that's me. And I'm guessing you're Liora Seika."

She smiled and nodded, and Kurama felt as if all the troubles in the world had vanished. His life was suddenly so much better after seeing that simple smile.

"Come on in and I'll show you around." She motioned for him to follow and he did, feeling sort of like a little puppy who just found a new and wonderful owner.

"This is the meeting room slash dinning room. When ever I have clients over, we sit in here, or some times on the porch," Liora said as she showed me the quaint room the family had just left.

She moved on with the tour, showing him the training room, the kitchen, ect.

What I would really like to see is your bedroom. He thought, and then mentally beat himself for thinking it.

However, as if reading his mind, she came to a long hall. "This here is my bedroom." She tapped on the wooden door. "It's a bit of a mess right now, or else I would show it to you. And down here," she led him farther down the hall and opened a door, "is your bedroom. The bathroom is down the hall and to your right. We'll have to share, since it's the only one near by. I hope that's no problem."

Kurama smiled and shook his head. "Not at all."

She smiled up at him, and then kept walking. "There's a hot spring about fifteen minutes from here. Feel free to use it. Just tell me first so that I don't go down there by accident while you're there." She laughed lightly.

"I will if you will," he smiled and laughed a little with her.

"It's a deal then," she stopped and turned back to him. "Well, that's the grand tour. It's not much, but it's quiet. Any questions?"

Kurama suddenly remembered the odd talisman on the tree beside the stairs. "Yes. I usually don't go anywhere in this form, but I changed suddenly when I started up the stairs. Why is that?"

"Ah, yes that. Well, you see, I can sense when someone is a demon or possessed, but the sensation I get with either is basically the same. So, when a demon comes to me as a human, I often mistake them as a person possessed. It gets a little awkward. So, I created a talisman that forces any demon in a human guise to shift into their truest from. Yours is obviously a fox demon."

"Oh, I see," Kurama said. So, that explained the odd talisman. She made it herself.

"That's not a problem, is it? My clients are used to seeing demons come and go from time to time, so they're no problem. But if you would prefer your human form…"

"No, no this is fine. But why do they know about demons? Shouldn't it be kept a secret from them?"

Liora shook her head. "Many of my clients come to me for spiritual support. If they happen to see a demon, and inquire about it, then I tell them the truth. Lying to them is count productive, especially if they're trying to get over something that dealt with being lied to. Others come for possessions, and then it's only fair to explain what's going on inside of them. One way or the other, I don't lie to people who put so much trust and confidence in me."

Kurama smiled at her declaration. It was nice to meet a woman who didn't like to lie. They were too few these days. "That's kind of you. One more question. What were the other four talismans for? I've seen shrines with two or three protective talismans, but you have so many."

"Well, the family has always believed in being thorough in all things and the protection of this shrine and those inside has always been top priority. So the different talismans do different levels of protection. One denies entrance to anyone who means any harm, but it only does that much. The other, if the person or demon is persistent, shocks the living daylights out of them until they stop. The third one protects the tree that it's on, so that the tree can't be destroyed, thus breaking the barrier. The fourth is an alarm that goes out to any physic inside the barrier as soon as the first one is activated, so we can be prepared for any sort of attack."

Kurama chuckled. "Wow, you really are thorough."

"Yep!" she cheered, obviously proud of the fact. "Now, are the rest of your bags in your car?"

Kurama nodded. "But I can get them tomorrow. I have the essentials for tonight."

Liora smiled up at him. "Alright, then, I'll leave you to your room. If you need anything, I'm going to be cooking dinner in the kitchen, so feel free to come and talk to me."

Kurama watched her leave, then heaved a sigh. If he was going to be here for a while, he was doomed. He already burned to have her for his own, and it had only been about an hour.

She was everything he wanted. Smart, friendly, trustworthy, and beautiful. Unfortunately, duty came before anything else…

He groaned. So not fair!

****************************

So, how was it? I know, a bit longer than the first chapter, but that tends to happen with me XP And I know it's kind of dull, but everything that happens in this chapter is important, so please don't skip over it just cause the first couple of paragraphs weren't fun XP You'll be glad you didn't!


	3. Lustful Decisions

*sighs* Well, not much of a turn out by the way of reviews, but I'll try and get it out there more! And how am I going to do that, I don't know, but I shall prevail!!

For those who were waiting for it, there is some sex stuff in here (and if you have a problem with masturbation and wet dreams, don't read the first half of this chapter XP) I hope I did a good job! Enjoy!

Please R&R!!

Disclaimer: If you've read the last two chapters, then you obviously know that I don't own anything or anyone but Liora and her temple ^.^

ENJOY! Or else…

Chapter 3

_He moaned at the feel of her. The feel of her hands moving slowly over his body, the feel of her bare breast pressed against his chest, the feel of her hot breath as she panted his name, the feel of her wet, soft, hot core that encased his hard erection._

_"Kurama," she whispered, her voice strained with need and pleasure._

_He tightened his arms around her slim body and he moved faster and harder inside of her, making her gasp and cling to him. She wrapped her legs around his hips and hid her face against her shoulder as her moans grew louder. She mewled her ecstasy and arched her back, pressing her body closer against him._

_"You feel so good," he whispered against her ear._

_She arched again, her head tilting back as she let out a soft cry as she sought the sweet release he fully intended to give her._

_He licked the tightened skin of her neck and delved his tongue into her mouth, ravishing it until he had to pull back to breath._

_"Ku-Kurama, I need you!"_

Kurama woke up then, his body shaking a little. He'd had wet dreams before, though on rare occasion, but nothing so vivid. He swore he could still feel her skin pressed to his, her breath on his flesh. He groaned and covered his eyes with his arm. His groin throbbed painfully.

He looked over at his clock. 7:03 AM. Only 27 minutes from when he usually got up. Liora would still be sleeping soundly in her bedroom.

He'd been here for two weeks exactly now. They'd gotten use to each others habits and routines very quickly. Kurama woke up at 7:30 and took a shower, and Liora did the same at 7:45. They took turns cooking breakfast each day, then, after they ate, they went about their business. Kurama would run through the forest to check that all was well, though he discovered quickly that there was not just one barrier in place, but two. The second was a good mile from the first and only had the alarm and the two danger repellant talismans in place. He really wouldn't have to worry about an attack any time soon. Then, he would come back, they would eat lunch and talk for a while, and then whatever happened next, happened next. They would retire for the night around 11:00 PM.

Kurama stood and got clothes from the dresser. He was lucky that most of the clothes he'd brought with him still fit in his Yoko form, though they were a bit tighter, and the pants were a bit shorter. He would need to buy clothes that would fit him properly, but he needed to wait until Liora could go with him. He wouldn't leave her unprotected, and she'd been rather busy of late.

Kurama walked down the hall and into the bathroom. He turned the cold water on to full blast, stripped, and stepped under the water. He shivered, but the icy water did nothing to soothe his need.

After several minutes, he sighed and switched it to hot water. He let his mind drift back to the erotic dream, and then took it further. He imagined her cuming, screaming his name and begging for more.

Kurama groaned and stroked himself roughly, ignoring the claws that lightly scraped his sensitive skin. The more he thought about her, the harder he became, and the closer he came to release.

It didn't take him too long to cum. He'd neglected himself for most of the time he'd been here. His body tensed as his cock twitched in his hand. He fisted his other hand against the wall and moaned quietly.

Finally, his need subsided and he panted slightly. He felt bad, thinking about her while she was sleeping in the other room, but he couldn't help it. His evil mind had been playing havoc with his body for two weeks now, and she was the only cure for it.

He sighed and washed himself thoroughly. Hopefully this whole matter would be settled soon and he would be allowed to pursue her. Until then, he would try his best to resist.

That evening, Kurama walked from one 'sacred tree' to the next, making sure each of them still had the proper talismans in place and no sort of parasite demon had clung to any trees near by.

He was almost done with his rounds when he heard a soft humming. For a moment, he hesitated, but then followed the sound. It paused for only a moment, before it started again, and he found himself behind the thick brush near the hot springs. Suddenly, he knew the voice and turned to leave, not wanting to disturb Liora.

_No, stay, watch her. It won't matter, she won't see you if you're quiet_. One voice in his head pleaded.  
_  
No, no, no, that's the worst possible thing to do! If she does see you, you're dead and you'll never be able to court her in any way shape or form! Ever!_ Another shouted.

_The brush is really thick. Stay low, or higher in one of the trees where the leaves mostly cover. If she hears something, run like hell to the house and act like you've been there for a while. She'll never know!  
_  
_No!_

Kurama had the odd image of a Chibi-Yoko with demon wings and a red costume on one shoulder and a Chibi-Shuichi in white robes with angel wings on his other shoulder. He was going to go with Shuichi on this one, until he listened to the words of the song she was singing. It was familiar.

He stopped, turned around, took a deep breath, and then pushed some of the brush aside. The sight took his breath away.

Liora sat on a boulder in the center of the misty spring, her waist long, wet hair sprawled out around her. Her head was tilted back, her eyes closed, her body sparkling from the water and moon light.

Kurama decided then, she was no mortal. She was a goddess, an angel sent to this earth from heaven. She could be nothing less.

Kurama listened to the words of the song that she'd begun to sing again. Her voice, its beauty only rivaled by her body, was soft, light, and graceful.

**The earth sings a song  
A sweet  
Longing lullaby**

The wind, she howls  
She cries, she calls  
His name

The ocean, she reaches  
She moves and she bends  
To his will, and still

The moon  
He stays  
So far  
Away

Come home, my love  
I'll beg and I'll pray  
You will be with me  
And in my arms  
You'll stay

Come home, my love  
Dry my tears away  
You will be with me  
And in your arms  
I'll stay

The earth sings a song  
A sweet  
Longing lullaby

The wind, she howls  
She cries, she calls  
His name

The ocean, she reaches  
She moves and she bends  
To his will, and still

The moon  
He stays  
So far  
Away

Kurama remembered the song, but from where, he didn't know. He only knew it was familiar, and the words on her tongue were beautiful.

He watched her move her hand over her body, brushing the water off, and she slicked back her hair. He decided then, she would be his, and he wouldn't wait any longer. She had to be his, tonight, no matter what it took.

He managed to pull his eyes from her angelic form and turned to walk back to the house. Some where in his human mind, he knew he shouldn't be thinking about doing what he was thinking about, but Yoko, his demon mind, said other wise.

He would give her the choice. If she said yes, he would claim her, if she said no, he would take her. Wooing would come later, but for tonight, he was desperate to feel her under him.

Finally, the human submitted to the demon, and Yoko planned the night's events.

***********************************************

Yaaay ^.^ another chapter done! I'm quite proud of myself thus far ^.^ And I bet you can guess what's going to happen in the next chapter. By the way, I think it's horrible to cut out pieces of a story, especially if it takes up most of a chapter, and I don't censor anything. Just wanted to warn you before you go any farther in.

Also, if you're curious about the song I used and want to hear it, don't bother. I wrote it myself ^.^ Poetry is my second life, and that one I actually was able to turn into a song ^.^

So, remember to read and review!

Thank you,

Sasha!


	4. Rape And Pain, It's All The Same

I apologize for the late review. School's started back up and Sophomore year's a bitch so far XP I'll try and update more!

A quick shout out to my latest reviewers, SelloLovesJello, Cheryl, Anime_and_toons, and Allison! Thank you very, very, very much for reading and I'm glad you like it! Also to all of you who've favorited me, THANK YOU!!!

Note for Cheryl: Thanks for the compliment on my song ^.^ I would love to find someone to put music to it ^.^ And I'm glad you support me not taking things out. I agree with you. Thank you for reading!! *cookies all around!*

WARNING!!!! RAPE SCENE!!!! Just so you know now, I don't skip the little details… I apologize to any one who may be offended by the material or any crude language I may use.

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH, only Liora and the Seika Temple.

Enjoy ^.^

(By the way, a 'wife-beater' is like a guy's under-shirt. Some people call them that because in lots of movies when you see a guy beating his wife, he's wearing something like that. When girls wear them, it makes their figure stand out, in my opinion. That's all ^.^)

Chapter 4

Liora sighed and laid back on the rock in the middle of the hot spring. She probably should have waited for Kurama to come home before she came to the spring, but the night had been just so perfect. The fall air was warm and the night sky was clear. How could anyone resist?

She heard a sound and quickly twisted to see what it was. Nothing happened for a moment, and then a small mouse skittered out from under the brush.

Liora smiled down at it as it sniffed the air, and then ran back under the bushes. For a second, she had thought Kurama had been there, standing behind the brush.

Part of her would have liked that.

She'd been attracted to the handsome demon from the moment she saw him. There was something in his eyes that she just couldn't resist. His body was absolutely perfect, and she'd imagined more than once running her hands through that long silver hair of his.

She longed to be closer to him, but so many things were wrong with her desires.

First off, she should be more concerned about the fact that demons wanted to attack her family shrine, the holy place that had been passed through the family for thousands of generations, going back to the beginning of time.

Secondly, her oath would never allow such a coupling. She could play as host, guide, doctor, and many other things to demons, but never a lover.

Thirdly, she didn't even know if he wanted her. She hadn't seen him react to her as anything more than a friend. She had never done well with one sided relationships.

Sighing, Liora slid off the boulder and back into the hot water, which easily came above her shoulders.

She was quick to dry off her body and redress in her blue jeans and red 'wife-beater', and then she started her walk home, humming the song she'd been singing. Maybe it was just the other part of her self that craved him.

It didn't take her long to make it home. She took off her sandals at the door and set them beside Kurama's.

_He must have finished his rounds early,_ she thought happily. Maybe they could play a board game or something.

She jogged up to the second floor where her bedroom was. However, before she opened the door, she got an odd feeling. Her heart started to beat a little faster and she held her breath. Slowly, she looked up and down the hall. No one was there but herself. She shook her head to clear it. She was being ridiculous. She was completely safe in the temple.

She stepped into her bedroom, not bothering to switch on the overhead light. She turned on a small lamp that sat on her vanity right under the window at the foot of her bed. Liora began to brush out her long hair, but it didn't take her long to realize she wasn't alone in the room.

She heard a soft noise from the other corner of the room and she slowly turned to meet a pair of gold eyes hiding in the darkness.

"Hello, Liora. Did you enjoy your bath at the spring?" Kurama asked in a silky, seductive voice.

"Uh… oh, Kurama, I'm sorry, I didn't see you there," she laughed nervously. "W-what are you doing in my room?"

Kurama gave a small smirk. "Call me Yoko."

Liora stood slowly. "Alright… Yoko. Could you please leave now? I'd like to change for bed."

Yoko grinned and stalked her. "Why, when you're not going to be wearing anything to bed tonight?"

Liora backed up against the wall and slowly moved towards the door. "What do you mean by that?"

Before she had time to blink, he was in front of her, one hand resting on the wall to her right, blocking her path to the door. "I'm going to make you mine tonight, Liora."

Liora's eyes widened and she turned to go the other way, but he blocked her with his other arm. Her heart raced and she worked to keep her breathing under control. A part of her thrilled to hear him say those words, but the rest of her was still bound to her honor. "And if I refuse you?"

Yoko leaned closer to whisper into her ear. "I'll give you a ten second head start. After that, I'm going to hunt you down and take you whether you want me to or not." He breathed in her scent, memorizing it. She smelt like honeydew and the forest after the rain. He rather liked it.

Liora nodded slightly and he moved back from her, giving her the room to decide what she was going to do. She looked up at him for a second, then at the floor. Half of her wanted to stay, and the other half screamed to run. He began to reach a hand out to touch her shoulder, and she gave in to the screaming.

She ran, as fast as she could, out the door, down the stairs, and outside. Ten seconds was all she had. Could she make it to her car before he caught up with her? Then a thought occurred to her. She didn't have to make it to the car; she just had to make it to the bottom of the stairs. She ran harder towards her goal and she hoped ten seconds was enough time to make it down there.

Just as she reached the first descending step, she dared to look back. Yoko was standing on the porch watching her as he slipped on his white shoes. Liora turned and ran down the steps, taking them three at a time.

When she felt that she wouldn't fall, she looked over her shoulder again. He was standing at the top of the steps. At first, he looked slightly amused, and then he frowned. He must have realized her plan. He moved to dash down the steps, and just as he did, Liora lost her footing. She fell and twisted so that she would land on her side. She rolled down several steps, her arms and back hitting hard enough that they would be bruised.

Liora managed to stop herself, clinging to one of the steps. She trembled as she pushed herself up, and then tried to stand. She almost stood on both feet, but pain shot through out her right leg and she fell to her knees on the one step again.

She looked up the steps again. Yoko was almost to her. He was taking his time now that she was hurt. If she looked closely, though, he looked a little concerned, which was odd considering he was going to rape her.

She took a deep breath and stood again, flinching at the pain, but withstanding it. She limped down the steps, one at a time. She was almost there. If she could just make it passed the trees, forcing him to follow her, then some how make it passed him back up the stairs, she would be safe. The barrier wouldn't let him pass.

Liora panted slightly. She was almost there. Just eight more steps and she would be passed it, and then she would hurl herself passed him.

_Almost… there…_she thought.

She felt warm breath on her neck, and arms around her waist.

No! She was so close! Just a five more steps, that's all she needed! Just five more!

"Too slow, my love. It was generally a good plan, though not without flaws. Never the less, are you ready to accept me?" he whispered into her ear, his lips brushing over the edge of it. "If you do, I'll be gentle. You'll enjoy it, I promise."

Liora whimper and reached out her hand to the barrier. She could feel the swirling energy that had kept her safe all her life. If only it could save her now. She fell limp in Yoko's arms, leaning on them for support, tears trickling down her face. She wouldn't be able to get away now, he was too strong.

"Will you submit?" He asked quietly, his arms holding her tight as she silently cried. He really hadn't wanted to make her cry, but it couldn't be helped. She would be his before the night was over, even if he had to force himself on her.

Liora thought about it for a second. She couldn't say she hadn't tried to get away, but if she submitted to him, would that still break her oath? No, she couldn't give in. Whether it would or not didn't matter, she shouldn't even want him, no matter how good it felt to be in his arms.

Shaking, she slowly shook her head. "No, I won't."

He sighed against her hair. "Well, then I can't guarantee pure satisfaction on your part. It's a little difficult to satisfy someone who's struggling, but I'll still try my best."

Liora gasped when he picked her up bridal-style and started back up the stairs at a jogging pace, and taking two at a time. She struggled in his arms, twisting and arching, kicking her legs and pushing at his chest, trying to make him let her go.

He growled low in this throat, a threatening sound that made her fall still for several seconds. However, as soon as he reached the top of the staircase, she struggled again, fighting as hard as she could. Maybe he would get frustrated with her and knock her out before taking her. At this point, it was the best she could hope for.

Yoko dropped her on the hard ground, and Liora landed with a 'thud' on her backside.

"Damn it, woman, I really didn't want to do this," Yoko shouted and ran his hand through his hair.

_Knock me out, please just knock me out._ She pleaded in her mind.

Yoko ran his hand through his hair and pulled out two seeds. Liora watched in a panic as the first one grew quickly in his palm. A red, blue, and purple flower blossomed, and she noticed something. Yoko was holding his breath.

She backed away from him slowly. Was it toxic? Was he going to kill her?

Yoko leaned forward and forced the flower against her face. Liora didn't breathe, but she hadn't gotten a good breath before he held it to her. The soft petals tickled her nose and she scooted back, trying to get away. She looked up at Yoko, who was watching her intently.

She could feel her face turn red and the seconds slowly ticked by. She damned her human lungs that burned for oxygen. She couldn't hold it anymore, and she took a large breath. Yoko grinned in triumph. Liora lay on her side and took in deep breaths. She only hoped he hadn't wanted to kill her.

Suddenly, her body started to become heavy. She tried to push herself up, and failed. She had no strength left. She looked back up at Yoko who finally breathed.

He took the second seed and leaned over her, his legs straddling her hips. He held her wrists together and the seed grew, vines bound her wrists tightly in front of her.

Liora whimpered as Yoko pulled her up into his arms again, carrying her effortlessly this time. She thought, briefly, about just giving in to him, but her honor and oath still stood in her way. She did the only thing her weakened state would allow her. She reached up quickly and clawed his face.

Yoko growled and glared down at her, a thin line of blood the only evidence of her attempt at defiance. "Fine, we'll do it your way."

Liora gasped as he dashed into the house and threw her onto the kitchen table. He pressed his mouth to hers and forced his tongue inside to lick her mouth. It was a hot taste. She turned her head to the side, breaking the kiss, but he forced her to look back at him and he continued. She whimpered and pressed at his chest, wanting him to stop, but he didn't.

Yoko reveled in the sweet taste of her mouth and the soft feel of her body under him. He longed to feel more. With out pulling his mouth away from hers, he pushed her wife-beater shirt up onto her arms, undid her bra behind her, and squeezed a soft breast in his hand, extracting a restrained moan from her throat. It just barely overflowed in his hand, absolutely perfect.

He chuckled softly and pulled back. She panted for air and looked up at him desperately. He grinned back and leaned down to nip at one puckered nipple. It earned another restrained moan and she whimpered more.

"Please, Yoko, stop," she pleaded quietly, her voice tearful.

His heart raced at the sound. His name on her lips was beautiful. Now if only she would moan it for him, he would be in heaven.

Yoko sucked and tugged at the sweet skin in his mouth. She tried not to moan, though some still escaped mixed with small whimpers. He still wanted more of her. He reached down with one hand, the other hand massaging a round peak, and worked to unbutton her sinfully tight pants.

"No, no, Yoko, stop! Please stop!" Liora cried, but it just urged him on.

He finally got her pants undone and pushed them all the way off her pale legs. She tried keeping her legs closed, but it was easy for him to open them and press his hand to her heat.

Liora cried out softly when he touched her warmth. She was already wet and her clit was hard as he rolled it between his fingers. He left the tight nerve to scrape his claws over the sensitive skin around her entrance. She panted and quietly pleaded for him to stop, but every word she said only made him want her more.

He forced two fingers inside of her wet core and she didn't even hold back the cry. Yoko could feel why.

He straightened, stunned, sure he had it wrong. "You're a virgin?"

Liora whimpered and nodded.

Yoko leaned down and licked her tear stained cheek. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Liora sniffed. "Would it have mattered?" she whispered softly.

Yoko kissed her lips gently. "Maybe, but I'm still going to take you," He stood on his knees between her spread legs and moved his two fingers inside of her. She shifted and moved on the table. "Careful, it would be awful if I were to cut you."

Liora stopped struggling. She whimpered quietly while he fingered her. She tried not to pant, not to moan, but it was obvious that he was very good at everything he did, and she damned her treacherous body for enjoying his teasing.

Yoko gently licked her and she let out a soft moan. He licked her core slowly as he petted her. He smiled in satisfaction when she moaned again and he licked her more, pressing his tongue against her clit and pushing it inside of her along with his fingers. The taste was sweetly sour. He liked it.

Finally, he felt she was stretched enough to keep it from hurting quite as much and he stood. He pulled his fluid-soaked fingers out of her and licked the tip of one. Liora blushed and he grinned down at her. Yoko pressed the two fingers in her mouth, making her squeak and thrash, though she was still weak from the plant's pollen. He used his thumb, ring finger, and little finger to hold her head still.

"Suck on them, Liora," he whispered.

Tentatively, she did as she was told, whimpering. He watched her for a second, and then pulled his hand away to replace it with his mouth. He put both hands on her hips and tenderly rubbed her thighs. He pulled back from her mouth and licked her neck.

"Are you ready for me?" he whispered into her ear.

Liora shook her head and sobbed, wanting it, but wanting him to stop.

Yoko sighed. "It would feel so much better if you would just relax. Please, Liora…" His voice was rough and husky from restrained need. His cock throbbed, aching to stake claim to his woman.

Liora trembled under his gaze, trying to think of a way out of this. Coaxing wouldn't work, begging and pleading definitely didn't work, but maybe… She blushed a little. "C-could you… untie me? Please? I don't like it…"

She watched him ponder it for a moment before he smiled and easily took off her bonds. She smiled up at him and he leaned down to kiss her again. When he got close enough, she pushed him as hard as she could. It caught him off guard and he fell back.

Liora rolled off the table, only to stumble. She caught herself on the wall and took several quick steps before Yoko was at the door way leading outside. The gentle, desperate look of desire was replaced by pure fury.

She gasped and turned to run, but his arms were around her naked body before she could take a step. He easily lifted her from the floor and slammed her back onto the sturdy wooden table on her side. She cried out from the pain of it.

He pressed his mouth against her ear and growled. "That was not a smart thing to do."

Before she knew what was happening, she was forced onto her back with her legs spread again. In record time, he removed his shirt and pants, still glaring down at her.

"Yoko," Liora whimpered, "I'm sorry, I won't do it again. Don't…" She sobbed when she felt a heavy pressure against her entrance. "No, please stop," she begged pathetically. He was right; it hadn't been a smart thing to do.

Suddenly, he thrust forward and pain shot through her. She arched her back and howled. He pulled out to the tip and slammed back into her, the force of it shaking the table. She cried out again, and sat up, partly trying to make him stop, partly to ease the pain burning inside of her. He forced her down and backhanded her, then held her down by her upper arms. He continued to pound into her, hard, fast, and deep. With each move, the pain lessened and the pleasure grew. Still, she cried, squeezing her eyes closed, trying to make everything just stop.

Yoko moaned and panted as he took her. Her body was tight, warm, and wet around his throbbing cock. He could feel her contracting around him, on the verge of an orgasm already. It felt amazing.

Liora couldn't help but pant as she cried. Her heart was beating ten thousand times a second and the fire of Yoko's touch had spread throughout her whole body. She tried to stop it, but a pleasured moan poured from her throat. Her whole body tensed from the sudden burst of pleasure that went through her. Her back arched, her legs tightened around Yoko's hips, and she cried out in euphoria, all against her will.

Yoko watched and felt her come, still moving in and out of her hot core. The things it was doing to him had him driving harder into her, needing to fulfill his own bliss.

She moaned softly before falling limp against the table. He paused in her for a moment, watching her pant heavily. After a second, he pulled out of her. She gasped when he grabbed under her leg and forced her to roll onto her stomach.

"W-what are you doing, Y-Yoko?" she asked weakly, still panting slightly and tears still in her eyes.

He leaned down and nipped her ear. "You didn't think that just because you came I was done with you, did you?" He stood back straight up and she whimpered. He pressed his tip to her again, and then shoved his full length inside, moaning at the sensation. Liora gasped and trembled as he repeated the motion again and again.

Yoko's passion grew, his need for release over whelming. He leaned down over her back, still pressing hard and fast. He reached one hand around her and grabbed one breast roughly, earning a strangled cry from her. He pressed his forehead against her trembling back and squeezed it harder, loving the soft cries and whimpers the abuse pulled from her. He was close to coming, and if her panting and tightening around his cock was any sign, so was she.

He licked her spine between her shoulder blades and dragged his claws on his free hand down her sides. He panted and rested his hand at her shoulder. He felt her tense under him and a warm rush of fluid coated his cock. It brought him over the edge and he came hard inside of her. He threw his head back and dragged both hands down to her hips, not caring about her pain-filled screams.

All he could see was white, all he could hear was his heart pounding in his ears, and all he could feel was the pure bliss that coursed through his body. He finally fell forward onto his hands, panting hard and shaking.

And then he saw red, he heard Liora's silence, and he felt panic and guilt. She was still trembling under him, but he was confused. Why was she bleeding? Yoko looked down at his hand. The tips of his fingers were coated in the crimson liquid. He'd clawed her. He hurt her far more than he ever wanted to. He let his head hang for a second before he used both hands to gently roll her onto her back again.

He inhaled sharply at the fresh cuts on her stomach and breast.

"N-no more. Please no more," Liora rasped out. Tears still flowed from her closed eyes, her breath shaky.

Yoko stepped away from her. "It's alright. I'll stop." He flinched when she sobbed in relief.

Liora cried quietly, unable to stop, unable to move. She heard him walk away and she managed to pull her weak, tired arms around her chest and closed her legs. The warm wetness there was strange, along with the slight stinging feeling at her entrance.

The pain there didn't bother her though. It was the thin claw marks on her back, side, and chest that made her tremble.

She rolled onto her left side, the one that hadn't been cut, and pulled her legs onto the table. When he first came here, she didn't think he would ever hurt her. He'd been kind and gentleman-like. She'd never become friends with a demon before, but that's what she came to see him as. She never thought he would hurt her.

She'd stopped crying, but tears still flowed from her eyes. She sighed and lightly dried her cheeks on the back of her hand. Why did everything have to hurt her?

With that thought, darkness washed over her, like deep water. She didn't fight it. She let herself fall deeper into the dark abyss, let herself drown in the sweet silence…

***

Yaaay! I'm finally done with the chapter! And wow is it long!!! I hope I didn't take it over board with the abuse and the rape and the sex… Oh well! I hope you enjoyed it. If you have any questions, comments, anything like that, please leave it in the Review section and I'll answer it at the end of the next chapter! And thank you to all who've read my story!!!


	5. Guilt

I am sooooo sorry everyone! I wish I had checked to see if the thing had worked BEFORE people started reading it. Apparently, there are two files on my computer with the same name and I picked the one that was only half done. *cries* Forgive me!!!! But here is the true blue story here ^.^ just ignore the mess up and Enjoy!!!

Ok, another chapter for you all! Thank you so much for continuing to read after the last brutal chapter, but for anyone who likes the sweet stuff, you'll like this chapter!! Oh, and just so you know, there will be more to this story than the relationship between these two. I just need a firm relationship before I can do the other stuff…

Next on my list of things to randomly ramble about; shout outs to my newest reviewer, EvaTheNymphe! Thank you for Reading! And, again, thank you to everyone who is still reading!!!

I had originally planned for this to be part of the previous chapter, but it was getting long (Longer than the first three combined, in fact XP), so I've divided them. ENJOY!

Chapter 5

Yoko stepped into the kitchen and sighed at the sight of Liora sleeping on the table, curled up into a protective ball. He walked to her side and stroked her light, tangled hair.

"Waked up, my _cosset_," he whispered softly.

She groaned softly, but didn't open her eyes. "Daddy?" she whispered softly.

_Daddy? Why would she say that?_ He wondered. "No, love, its Yoko," he said softly.

Liora opened her eyes for a second, and then hid her face in her hands with a soft whimper.

Yoko continued the volley of curses he'd been aiming at himself for the last hour. She no doubt thought he wanted to rape her again. He sighed and, as gently as he could, lifted her bridal style into his arms. He expected her to thrash and cry and beg him to let her go, but she didn't. She just laid in his arms, her head on one shoulder and a hand on the other.

He walked carefully outside and down the beaten path that he'd followed not long ago. It led to the hot spring. The water was a slight milky color with purple and blue flower petals drifting on the top. Several plants glowed in different places, just enough to see in the darkness.

It was easy for Yoko, still holding a half-asleep Liora, to use his tail to slip off the loose pants he was wearing. He walked into the water and Liora looked around when she heard the splashing noises. She whimpered again and looked up at him with pleading eyes.

He smiled down at her sadly. "It's alright, _cosset_, I'm not going to hurt you. I put an herb in the water that will help you heal and keep you from being as sore in the morning."

Yoko set her in a shallow area and sat behind her. Liora was still drowsy and swayed a little as she sat, so he used his legs to steady her. He could feel her tense muscles and saw the bruises that covered her thin body. It looked like someone had just flat out beaten her.

He cupped his hands in the bit of water that floated between them and poured it over her back, running his fingers lightly over her skin. She shivered and curled back into a ball while still sitting up.

"Please relax, Liora. I just want to help you," he whispered with his lips pressed against her back. All was silent for several seconds, and then she shifted a little, uncurling partly, but still holding onto her legs.

"I can do it myself," she said in a quiet but harsh tone.

Yoko sighed. At least she talked. "I'm sure you can, _cosset,_ but please, let me."

She said nothing, but when she didn't move away from him, he took it as a reluctant invitation. Slowly, gently, he ran the milky water over her skin, rubbing it into the cuts and massaging the numerous bruises on her back.

When he was done washing her back, he pulled lightly on her upper arms. She slowly lay back against his toned chest, her arms pulled up to cover her own chest. Yoko gently moved her arms down to her sides. She trembled, but put up very little resistance.

He wrapped one arm around her and washed her stomach and shoulders with his other. He lightly ran his hand over her scratched and bruised breast and she tensed again. He stopped for a second before pouring a bit more water on it, and then rubbed it with the back of his fingers. She relaxed a little, even more when he moved down to massage her hips and thighs.

She had yet to move through all of it, besides her slight trembling. Yoko hoped it would stay like that when he cleaned the next, and possibly the most abused place. He pressed his hand to the soft mound between her legs. Liora gasped, sat up quickly and tried to push his hand away. He held her tightly against his body and spoke soft reassurances in hopes of calming her. His hand stayed between her legs, keeping her legs from fully closing.

Slowly, he coaxed her into halting her struggle. He pressed two fingers to her sensitive skin and rubbed. She was tense, but she didn't move. He began to use his whole hand to wash away the blood and cum from her skin and the small coarse hairs. He moved his hand back and she seemed to relax more. Yoko sighed and wrapped both arms around her.

"I'm sorry, Liora. I don't know what possessed me to do that to you. I hadn't wanted to hurt you, I just," his voice trailed off.

Liora hesitantly shifted onto her side, resting her cheek on his chest. "Yoko," she whispered softly.

"Yes, _cosset_?" he whispered back.

"Could you… I mean, can you go back inside for a little bit? I'd like to be alone for a few minutes."

"It'll hurt for you to walk, if you manage to stand at all," he ran his hand through her damp silken hair. She looked up at him pleadingly. Yoko sighed and looked to the starlit sky. "How long do you need?" he asked.

"Fifteen minutes at the most," Liora said.

Yoko nodded. "I'll be back in twenty," he said as he stood and left the spring to dress.

"Thank you," she whispered softly.

Yoko nodded and left.

Liora watched him until he was out of sight. She turned back to the water and sighed. She knew what had caused all of this, and she was going to fix it. She closed her eyes and concentrated, looking beyond her physical self, and pulled at the magic that surrounded her.

Yoko walked up the hill, deep in thought. How could he make everything up to her? How could he make her see that he had simply lost control of himself? He never had any intentions of hurting her.

How could he prove that he loved her?

How could he make her love him back?

So many questions ran through his head, but no answers. Even he was at a loss here.

It took him about eleven minutes to walk back to the house. He went to her room and grabbed a towel before he walked back down the trail.

He stopped at the edge of the small clearing where the spring was situated. The last time he stood here, watching Liora bathe herself, he felt nothing but lust and need for her. It felt like years past, rather than just less than three hours.

Now as he watched her, he felt even guiltier. She was curled up at the edge of the spring, where he left her, her arms resting on the bank with her face buried in the crook of it. Was she crying? Was she sleeping? Was she…?

He wouldn't let himself finish the last thought. She was strong, even after this, she was so strong, and she would never kill herself. Still, he was quickly at her side. He touched her shoulder and was relieved when she looked up at him with groggy eyes.

"You ready to go back inside?" he asked quietly.

Liora smiled at him and nodded. His heart, which had some how managed to stay in at least two pieces this whole time, shattered with that smile. He didn't deserve it. He wasn't worthy of her acceptance.

He gingerly picked her up from the steamy water and dried her. He supported her with one arm and ran the towel over her shivering form with the other.

Once her body was dried enough, he managed to wrap it around her, and then picked her up. He walked back to the house, up to her bed room and set her on the bed. He found her a clean night gown and panties and helped her put them on, and then slipped her into bed.

For a moment, he thought about leaving her to hide in his room. He didn't. Carefully, he slid beside her under the covers on the twin sized bed.

Liora looked at him in question for a moment before smiling and scooting over to make more room. Once they were both comfortable, Yoko put one arm over her waist and they were quickly asleep.

**

Ok, there it be ^.^ I was kinda rushed at the end because I want to get to the good parts and I'm going crazy to write it XP ^.^


	6. IMPORTANT

Dear readers,

I'm sorry that it's been a long time since I updated. I was working on (and I was almost finished with) Chapter 6 when my computer started to really mess up. I'm using my mom's computer right now. I just wanted to let you guys know that it'll take a while to update now. I can't even retrieve the chapter from my computer XP I hope you guys understand!

My deepest apologies

Sasha Kitsune


	7. Ch 6: One Kiss

Rough Love

Woooo-hoooo! I finally wrote a chapter! A very short chapter, but a chapter nonetheless! Sorry for the very long delay, I don't get to use the computer and actually write very often. It's kinda mushy, but there is a purpose! You'll just have to wait until we meet the next antagonist (right now, the main antagonist is the relationship itself, and the overall antagonist is the horde of demons who wish to gnaw human ankles... But there will be others once the relationship is resolved) to find out what it is ^.^ Besides, all rape and no love makes Da Simi a bad girl... (That's my nickname... Simi ^.^)

Anyways, I'll stop rambling and let you read the story now! Thank you for sticking with me!!

Chapter 6

Liora awoke to the faint scent of bacon and pancakes. She sat up slowly, wincing when her muscles ached. Her mind drifted over each moment of the previous night after she came from the hot spring the first time. She wondered if she would be able to stand yet.

She took a deep breath and tried to stand, but the moment she put the slightest bit of weight on her legs, she fell onto the ground with a loud thump.

She groaned and pushed herself up. Her arms shook, but she managed to sit up half-way decently just as Yoko rushed into the room.

His hair was pulled back into a queue at the nape of his neck, his ears folded back slightly in worry. "Are you alright, Liora?"

Liora blushed and nodded. "I just fell is all. I can get up." When she tried, she could barely get onto her knees.

Yoko's ears pulled back even more in the guilt that was plain on his face. "I'm sorry," he whispered. He picked her up noticing that she tensed in his arms, and laid her gently in the bed again.

Liora didn't reply. What was she suppose to say? That it was alright? That she was fine? Both were lies, and they both knew it.

"I know," she said quietly.

"I really hadn't wanted to hurt you. I just lost control of myself. I needed you so badly."

"I know."

"I've never done that before. I'm usually in such good control of myself, but I've needed you since the moment I saw you. I just couldn't take it anymore."

Liora looked up at him, surprised. "You did?"

He nodded, never meeting her gaze.

That knowledge almost made her giddy, but under the circumstances, it only floated to the back of her mind as she though of other things.

"Liora?"

"Yes, Yoko?"

"I can't guarantee that I won't ask to take you again. In fact, I know I will. After you stop hurting, I want to make love to you properly," he finally looked her in the eyes. "When that happens, please don't fight me. I won't hurt you like that ever again, but if I need you enough, once I start, I won't stop. I don't want to lose control again."

Liora sighed. She should have known once he had her once, he would want her again. "Yoko, I can't."

Yoko hung his head, pressing his forehead against her stomach. "Why, Liora? I felt your reaction to me. Even though you begged me to stop, you wanted me. Why would you deny yourself something you want, and that I offer to you so freely?"

Liora sighed again. "I made an oath, a long time ago, to never take a demon as a lover. It's forbidden in my family. The penalty is death, or to watch the demon die."

Yoko closed his eyes. Now he understood why she wouldn't accept him. But there was still hope for one thing. He raised his head and looked at her. "You wanted me, though. Please tell me that you wanted to accept me." If she hadn't, he wouldn't even be able to look at her anymore. As it was, the thought that she had, and she only refused him because of some other reason, was the only thing that made him look at her now. He didn't deserve to look at her.

Liora smiled softly and rested her hand on his cheek. He closed his eyes and pressed his face against her palm, as if the simple touch made him happy. "I wanted you, Yoko. I still want you. It's been so long since I've wanted anything more than you."

Yoko could have cried with joy at the revelation. "Thank you, _cosset."_

Liora smiled when he used the fox-demon term for, 'my heart.' So his love wasn't only physical. His passion for her was only a piece of it. How large a piece it was, she couldn't say, but she didn't care.

She felt the same way.

Yoko sat on the edge of the bed beside her and brushed her hair out of her face. He moved closer to her, holding her face gently between his hands.

Liora raised her hand and put it over his lips to stop him from kissing her. "Yoko, I told you..."

"One kiss, Liora. Please, just one kiss. Don't fight me, don't struggle, don't stop me, just kiss me."

Liora thought about it. One kiss wouldn't hurt. It didn't make them lovers. She put her hand down, and he quickly accepted the invitation.

He pressed his lips gently to hers, softly enough that they were barely touching. Liora leaned a little closer into him, and they deepened the kiss. She parted his lips for him, and he explored her mouth with his tongue. She did the same for him, unsure as to what to do. Still, he sighed contently against her mouth and moved his lips against hers slowly.

After what felt to short a time, the two parted. It was obvious that both wanted to continue, even to take it farther, but neither would. It would wait, and when the time came, they both knew what would happen. Even still, they smiled at each other. At least they had that one simple kiss...

Ok, as I said, short and mushy. But Pleeeeeeaaaaaase Reveiw! I need reveiws if I'm going to continue! It's the only way I know you guys are still reading Y.Y I need at least two to keep this story alive... PLEASE!!

Thank you,

Sasha


	8. Reminder of a New Mission

Rough Love Chapter 7

Firstly, to asdf. Thank you for your honest opinion, however, you don't seem to get it. In order of your comments. Yes, I am young. I've never had sex myself, and I'm only going off of what published authors write. You know nothing of my views on rape. In this story, I need to use it as a tool to set a later scene. I detest rape and rapists and feel they should all burn in hell. But, for the story, I pulled it together. I know this isn't how a normal rape victim would react, but again, there is reason to my madness. He does care for her, and it will be seen later on. The reason he lost control will also be shared later. How are you to judge fully when you only saw a brief bit of the morning after? My reviewers seem to enjoy it thus far, and this is how it will stay. If you post another reply like this, I'll consider it flaming, and will have to report you. Thank you for your time.

Next, Maye. *pounces and hugs* Thank you lots for defending me ^.^ I was fuming about that, but you have no idea how happy that makes me ^.^ *gives you a HUGE bag of cookies and some brownies to boot* Thank you greatly ^.^

To all others: THANK YOU FOR READING ROUGH LOVE!! I love you all ^.^

On to the story!!

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH, only Liora and the Seika Shrine.

Chapter 7: Reminder of a New Mission

Liora waved goodbye to Takeshi and his parents as they left.

"That's the same boy I saw my first day here. Who is he?" Yoko asked as he walk to her side from the forest where he always disappeared to when humans came.

Liora looked up at him, then back to the staircase. "Takeshi Kenmei. A demon possessed him when he was only six. I exorcised it, but he was left with horrid nightmares that would keep him awake for weeks on end. They use to come every other day. As he started getting better though, their visits became fewer and farther in between. Now, we're talking about quiting scheduled visits all together." She sighed.

Yoko nodded and watched her. "At least he's better now."

"That's all that matters." She smiled up at him.

Yoko smiled down at her and brushed the back of his knuckles against the back of her cheek. He sighed when she flinched and frowned some.

She'd forgiven him to some degree, but these past five days, she still cringed away from his touch, even the small ones. She didn't like him being too close to her, even though she tolerated him to sleep in her bed on occasion. He asked her several times if she was no longer hurting, but she just always said she was still sore, so he stayed away, even if he knew it was a lie. She didn't move like she was in pain, and the herbs that she used as a gift from him should have sped up the healing process.

His body craved her, almost painful at times, but he could manage his lust now. He did everything he could to show her his love in hopes that she would simply accept him. He didn't want to hurt her again.

Liora stepped away from him, suddenly aware of the hidden need in his gaze. "Um, I'll go start dinner."

"It's only four."

She looked around nervously. "I'm going to make something that'll take a while to cook. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." She turned quickly and went inside.

Yoko chuckled at her choice of words. "I do need you, cosset, so much," he said to the air where she had stood.

Despite his urge to follow her to the kitchen and watch her work, he wandered into the forest again. Sighing, he decided to check the trees again. It was better than twiddling his thumbs and staring at walls.

_Just go inside and tell her how you feel._

_She already knows how you feel._

_But you've never told her. Go tell her. It's better and easier than showing her._

Yoko could see the little angel and demon again, and this time, he listened to the angelic Shuiichi and completely ignored the demonic Yoko. Listening to him got him into trouble. Besides, he didn't think he could bear his love to be rejected. He could almost see her repulsed look.

Sighing again, he walked from one sacred tree, feeling for any sign of a demonic presence. An hour later, he was almost done. He was close to the hot spring, which laid between the two barriers. He was checking the outer barrier.

He placed his hand on the side of the tree and wrapped his spirit energy around it, letting it soak into it's center. At first, there was nothing, as he suspected, but just as he went to withdraw, something felt off. It was weak, but it was there. A slight demonic energy in the roots of the tree. It pulled at the tree's life, taking it in small amounts. Another week, and the tree would die. If the tree died, the seals would fail and the barrier would be broken without raising an alarm.

Yoko growled, his protective instincts kicking in. There was a parasite demon draining the only protection Liora had, aside from Yoko himself. How dare they try to hurt her?

He stalked to each tree closest to the sacred tree, feeling for which direction the energy was coming from at it's strongest. It was the first time in awhile that he left he barrier, and the air felt some what different. He found it and followed to the next trees. He followed the trail for almost half an hour before he found it.

The grotesque creature clung to a gnarled and dead oak tree. It's misshapen green-gray body pulsed slightly. Small tentacles clung and burrowed deep into the massive oak, sucking out the energy from the trees around it.

Yoko snarled at the creature. It looked up at him in a panic with wide eyes, which looked odd since one was four times larger than the other.

It quickly began to dislodge from the wood to slither away, but as soon as it's tentacles were out and it was on the ground, Yoko sliced it into several quivering pieces with his Rose Whiplash. He approached the green mess and stepped on it's head for good measure.

He turned and left, freshly reminded of his mission here. Protect Liora. Now, the mission had new meaning. Protect his lover.

Yaay! Another chapter! And don't worry, this love will continue in the next chapter, which I hope to get to you before the end of next week. If I don't, I'm really very sorry. I hope you enjoy it ^.^

Thank you,

Sasha


	9. CH 8: Acceptance

Gah! Sorry to those who read the first posting of this. It was late when I posted and I was tired out of my mind. I must have loaded the wrong file XP I'M SORRY!!!!! DON'T HURT ME!!!!! Anyways, here's the real chapter. Sorry again, everyone.

Ok, so just one review, but that's ok. Thank you, Leh Star, for reviewing ^.^. Still, everyone, remember to review after each chapter. A kitsune needs praise to continue her work! If I get none, I might stop writing it...

Warning: There's a sexual scene in here. You don't like it, deal...

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH

Chapter 8 Acceptance?

Yoko returned to the Seika Shrine, mulling over what had just happened. Obviously, the enemy was beginning to make a move. He would have to watch the trees more carefully now, checking them four times a day rather than just two times.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a familiar voice singing a familiar song.

**The earth sings a song**

**A sweet**

**Longing lullaby**

**The wind, she howls**

**She cries, she calls**

**His name...**

Yoko leaned his back against a tree, letting the sound sooth him. Her voice was a heaven he could only dream of enjoying. It was only on these rare occasions that he was blessed to hear the sound.

However, his peace was quickly interrupted when there was a crash from the kitchen. He ran there. Had Liora been hurt? Had she collapsed? What was wrong?

He looked around for her and found her on the floor, covered in lettuce, tomatoes, green onions, and other things meant to be in a salad.

She sat up, glaring at the mess that covered her.

Yoko couldn't help it. He tried, but, oh, the sight was just so funny. He laughed, loudly.

Liora glared up at him, then back at the mess. A tomato slid out of her hair and onto her lap. She tried to keep looking mad, but she couldn't. She laughed with him.

Yoko stepped forward, controlling his laughter so that it was only a chuckle, and offered her his hand, glad when she quickly took it. "What happened?"

Liora giggled. "I guess I spilled some water on the floor when I was rinsing the salad and I slipped."

Yoko grabbed the trash can from beside the counter and brought it to her. "Well, I'm sure it was a wonderful salad." He laughed and smiled at her while helping to pick vegetables off the floor.

"Me too," Liora said before licking some of the tomato off the side of her lip.

Yoko watched her, still smiling, and had the urge to lick the rest off her cheek.

Liora smiled at him and got a wet rag to clean up the floor. Once she was done, she motioned to the table. "I guess we can skip the salad for tonight. That as the last of some of that stuff. We can go to the store tomorrow." She sat down at the table, which was packed with food.

"Sounds good to me. It'd be nice to get out for a while. By the way, while we're out, could I get some clothes that would fit better? My human clothes fit alright, but their tight."

Liora nodded. "There's a clothing store in town."

"Um, one more question. Will I be changing back into my human form, or staying as a demon?"

Liora stared at him for a minute, then shrugged. "You can't really go into town looking like a demon, but it'd be easier to pick out clothes if you're in your demonic form." She thought about for a few seconds, then snapped her fingers. "I know, I'll glamour you."

Yoko raised an eyebrow. He knew what glamour was, but it was a gift only a handful of demons had. Humans, even powerful priests and priestesses, didn't have the specific demonic power needed to perform the task. It pulled at the aura around, and the spirit energy inside, an individual and made them appear differently than they truly did. "You can glamour?"

Liora nodded. "I don't do it often, but my Grandmother discovered the secret to it many years ago, and taught it to me. It's difficult, but I can make you look normal enough to look human. We have to follow the rules, though, so what trait would you like to keep the same?"

Yoko ate a bite of food while he thought. The one rule to glamour was that a single trait must be kept so that the lie is not complete. "I suppose my eyes. Those are the hardest trait to change, correct?"

Liora swallowed the food in her mouth before speaking. "So the eyes it is. If anyone does figure it out, it shouldn't be a problem since demons travel up here to the shrine all the time. If you're with me, it would make sense."

Yoko smiled. She was such a strange woman.

He looked around the table for the salt, but when he didn't find it, he looked at Liora. "Where's the salt at?"

Liora looked around the kitchen. "Oh, I forgot it in the cabinet." She stood to get it, but Yoko was already at the cabinets, so she sat back down.

"Which one?"

Liora pointed to no avail. "The one on the far right."

Yoko nodded and opened it. There was no salt, but there was something else of interest. He pulled out the bottle of rice wine. "Nihonshu?

Liora blushed and jumped up to try to take the bottle, but with Yoko being a good seven inches taller than herself, she couldn't get it from his up-stretched hand. "It's for special occasions! Come on, Yoko, give it back." She jumped for the bottle, but missed by a full two inches.

"Let's have some," Yoko said, grinning down at her.

"Why?" Liora put her hand on her hip and glared up at him.

Yoko chuckled. "Then I won't make any 'short' jokes." And since he'd been around Kuwabarra enough with Hiei, he knew quite a few that would fit his little pixie.

Liora pouted. "Alright, but not to much, ok?" She pulled out to sake dishes from the cabinet and sat in the seat beside his.

Yoko sat beside her and filled both dishes. They tapped the cups together before drinking the strong liquor.

Half an hour later, Yoko was only barely thinking clearly, while Liora had gone into a giggle fit. She had told him after the second glass that she was a very light drinker, and now that the bottle was empty, he saw the truth in that statement.

Liora tipped the bottle over to try and refill her glass, but only a few small drops fell from the neck. She burst out laughing, then spoke in a slurred baritone. "Why is the rum always gone?"

Yoko laughed loudly at the Pirates of the Caribbean quote. "Where's the thump thump?" He said loudly, and they both went into another fit of laughter.

"Oooh, ok, I think I'm done for the night," Liora said as she stood slowly.

"Of course you are, you drank most of the bottle," Yoko teased.

"Nu-uh, kitsune, you had three more glassed than me. Or was it four?" She tilted her head to the side, trying to remember. "Oh well, you had more than me so, yeah, ha, there, I win! Home, James!" She laughed and stumbled to the stairs.

Yoko followed, making sure she didn't fall, and also making a mental note. Get her drunk more often. Lots of fun.

Finally, she was in bed, sleeping soundly. She had passed out on the bed, and Yoko went ahead and stripped her.

He didn't know if it was the sake talking, or the sight of her laying in nothing more than her panties and a tank top, but he wanted to hold her.

Not really thinking clearly, he laid down and wrapped his arms around her the best he could. One arm was under her body, tucked against her side, while the other laid over her other side. He snuggled against her back, kissing the thin pink scar on her shoulder blade.

By the gods, he needed to feel her. He needed to hold her tightly and slide himself inside of her warm body while she moaned his name.

His body hardened, but he wouldn't take her like this.

Still, he just wanted to touch her, to please her, anything.

Before he could stop himself, his fingers were massaging her clit though her panties. He ran his other one, the one resting on top, over her arm and thigh lovingly. She was so soft and warm.

He carefully pushed his hand under her panties to touch her more intimately. The tiny coarse hairs there tickled his palm while he played with her body.

She moaned softly and mumbled something he couldn't understand. He stopped for a moment to look at her sleeping face before he rubbed her a little harder and coaxed another moan from her.

Smiling, her pressed his forehead against her shoulder and rubbed his groin against her leg while pleasing her in her sleep. He massaged her breast gently in his free hand, tugging at the hardened nipple gently. She moaned several more times, the sound making him want her even more. It didn't take long before her body tensed with her release.

She sighed contently and he pushed his hand down a bit farther to let the warm liquid coat his fingers.

He pulled his hand away and carefully moved his arm out from under her. He undid his pants and stroked himself roughly. He breathed in her scent and remembered her moans.

He panted and rolled onto his back. He imagined her on top of him, riding him hard and fast. Groaning, he ran a hand though his hair and arched up into her. He was about to cum when he felt a hand touch his wrist.

He looked beside him at Liora, who stared at him with hazy eyes.

"You didn't take me?"

Yoko panted, craving the release he needed so badly. "I di-didn't want to hurt you."

She looked down at his hard cock and ran her finger over it, making it ache even more. "You would have anyways."

"No, Liora, I would never hurt you again. I'll never lose control like that again." She gripped him tightly and he arched his back, groaning. "Please, let me cum."

Liora stared into his pleading eyes, then kissed his cheek. Then his neck, then his collar bone. She kissed all the way down his body, slowly and carefully. She kissed around the base of his erection and rubbed her hands up and down his thighs. At last, she pressed her lips to his tip and held his sac loosely in her soft hand.

Yoko gripped the sheets tightly and nearly whimpered at the torture.

She ran kissed over his sensitive flesh and tightened her grip on him. She licked him slowly, all the way back up to his tip before taking him into her mouth.

Yoko gasped in pleasure and thrust up into her mouth, needing what she offered.

Liora pulled back a little before stroking him with her mouth. Her free hand grasped the bit of him she couldn't hold inside of her mouth. She suck and moaned softly against his skin until he couldn't take it anymore.

His world exploded and Yoko ground his teeth and cam in her mouth. His body was tense for several seconds before the pleasure dulled some and he laid against the bed, panting.

Liora sat up and looked down at him with a small smile.

"Thank you," he whispered quietly.

She laid down beside him and nuzzled his chest. "_Ni amaour shu, mi cosson Yoko."_

Yoko gasped and looked down at Liora, wanting to ask how she knew those words, but she was already asleep.

_'__Ni amaour shu, mi cosson Yoko...'_

'_I love you, my beloved Yoko...'_

It was his fox demon language, one that only the older generations such as himself would know. Sighing, he decided not to wake her. He would ask her tomorrow, but for now, they both needed sleep.

"_Niorut vado, mi cosset..."_

'_Sleep well,_ _my beloved...'_

Again, I apologize for double posting the last chapter, but here's this one ^.^

Yaaay ^.^ Another one is written! If you're wondering, I just kinda took the words and made up different words for them. I'm going to do that quite a bit when I hit a specific chapter. Hope you guys don't mind. Also, 'cosson' is the masculine version of 'cosset', just in case you couldn't figure that one. I have a reason for the language later on ^.^ I'll stop rambling now...

Thank you,

Sasha


	10. CH 9: Shopping and Realization

Rough Love Chapter Nine

Sorry for the wait, folks. Life sucks almost as much as not having a computer in my room. Thank you for the reviews!

To Fire-Kitsune-Demon: Thank you greatly! We have similar tastes in writing, my friend ^.^

To 99Kimiko99: Another story? Me? I don't remember having one, but if you could refresh my memory that would be great. I might have and just don't remember it…

Anywhoo, thank you everyone for being patient with me! This chapter is a little slow and a bit heart-breaking at the end, but next chapter will defiantly make up for it!! Everything in here is important, so don't skip things!!

Thank you, again. Enjoy, and cookies for all!!

Shopping and Realization

Yoko awoke to the sound of birds chirping, the smell of cherry blossoms and the forest, the feeling of warm content, and the sight of an empty place beside him.

He sat up and stretched before looking at the time through foggy eyes. 11:33 in the morning? He yawned and stood to straighten his pants. How had it gotten so late?

His head throbbed and he rubbed his temples. The night came flooding back to him in a haze, and he smiled. He pulled on his discarded shirt and walked down stairs to seek his lover.

He ran a hand through his hair as he reached the end of the stairs and heard a jingle from the kitchen. He looked into the open entrance to find Liora, dressed and keys in hand, writing a note on the kitchen table.

She stood, looking over the note, before she turned to walk out. Of course, suddenly seeing a fox demon in a place that had been empty stopped her with a start.

"Good morning, cosset. Where were you planning on going to with so much as a good bye?" He asked, leaning against the frame.

She looked at him sheepishly. "We were supposed to go to the store today, remember? I didn't want to wake you up, but I wanted to be home before the evening traffic rush. I wrote a note," Liora explained innocently.

Yoko smiled. "Give me a minute and I'll go with you." He turned to start up the stairs, but she stopped him.

"I can just go myself. Tell me your clothing sizes and I'll find some for you."

Yoko looked back at her with a smiled. "No, I'll come. First off, I don't want you using your money to buy my clothes, and you need my signature to use my credit card. Besides, it'd be nice to get out for a little bit."

She started to protest, but he took her keys and ran up the stairs with them, laughing the whole way.

After changing, and running from Liora with the keys for about ten minutes, the two walked down the steps of the Temple. Yoko still grinned widely about the game. He couldn't remember a time when he had this much fun with anyone, except one male fox demon that he grew up with.

The moment he passed through the barrier, Liora turned to him.

"How do you want me to glamour you?"

Yoko had to think about what she was asking before he remembered that he was still in his demon form. "I guess just take away the tail and ears and we're good."

Liora nodded and held up her hands. She let her spirit energy twist and turn in her body, becoming the magical glamour that flowed from her hands to wrap around him and hide the fact that he was a demon.

Yoko blinked and watched as she laid her hands at her side with a satisfied smile. "Well, aren't you going to do it?"

"It's already done." She turned and kept walking.

Yoko twitched his ears at the top of his head and swished his tail experimentally. They were still there, though he did feel quite a bit heavier, like a wet blanket lay over his body.

He rushed down to Liora's side. "I can still feel them there. What do I look like?"

Liora laughed. "Of course you still feel them there. It's not like I cut them off or anything like that. Right now, you just look like a normal human with really long, platinum blonde hair, gold eyes, and sharp fangs."

"Oh," he said lamely. He reached to the top of his head to rub his ears. "So no one can see them?"

Liora shrugged. "It's highly unlikely. The only people who can truly see through the glamour are people who know you have it on, and people who can match my magic. There are very few who can do that who aren't already priests and priestesses. Other than that, someone might get lucky and catch a glance out of the corner of their eyes, but they generally disregard it as their imagination and move on."

Yoko nodded and they got into her pick-up truck.

The trip to town was relatively silent, say for a bit of Liora's road-rage when she got impatient with other drivers. At last, they were at the small town square, the only place, Liora explained, where he could buy clothes that he would actually wear. After she described the kind they had at her regular shopping area, he was very grateful.

They walked around the bustling little town, stopping from time to time to step into a shop for one thing or another. Yoko bought some outfits that actually fit him, and Liora mostly bought things for the temple. She didn't stop often to look at some thing for herself, and even fewer times to go into a store to look. She never bought anything though, and always moved on without a second glace.

Except one time. They had been talking about an unusual and slightly irritating encounter they had with a young clerk at the last store. While in mid-sentence, she stopped and looked into the window of a jewelry store. There, on display, was a white choker with intricate gold lacing and a single small diamond set in gold dangling at the front. It was beautiful.

It was only a moment before she continued on, but it was still longer than she'd stopped for anything else. Yoko knew she liked the necklace, and he couldn't help but see it around her graceful, swan-like neck.

While she looked at different kinds of wood polish for the hard-wood floors at the temple, he told her that he would return soon and ran back to the jewelry store.

Close up, it was even more perfect. The white base was velvet. The gold was silk that swirled up from a small point in the front. At the tip of each swirl was another small diamond, making sixteen in total. The set diamond was slightly larger than the others were.

The lady at the counter was dumbfounded when he paid in full. Not many people were able to pay a one thousand dollar bill without a payment plan or even a second glance. Of course, since Koenma paid them enough to keep anyone content for several months, on top of Yoko's personal savings, it was nothing.

He quickly ran back to Liora, who he found standing outside the store where he had left her. She smiled sweetly at him when he walked to her.

"And where exactly did you go to?" She asked.

Yoko smiled widely and handed her be black velvet box that held the treasure. "I bought this for you."

She looked up at him in surprise for a moment before opening the gift. Her eyes went wide and she gasped. "Yoko, you didn't."

He smiled proudly. "Do you like it?"

She nodded vigorously. "But why did you buy it for me? It must have cost a fortune! You didn't have to get it for me. You shouldn't have." She stared at it, still completely stunned. No one bought her things. In her entire life, she'd never received a gift, and defiantly not something this extravagant.

Yoko frowned a little as the light in her eyes dulled a little in sadness for a brief second before lighting back up again. "The cost doesn't matter, cosset," he said as he took it out of the case and pulled her hair over her shoulder to put it on her. "I just bought it to make you happy." He fastened the clip at the back and let it rest at the middle of her throat. It was even more beautiful on her than he thought it would be.

Liora smiled at him. "Thank you so much, Yoko. It means a lot to me."

Yoko smiled and leaned down to press his lips lightly to hers. When she didn't move, he pulled back. "What's wrong?"

Liora's head fell, her hair hiding her face. "Maybe you should take this back. It's lovely, and I appreciate the thought, but I can't accept it knowing I can't accept the love you offer with it."

Yoko stared at her in shock. That didn't make sense. "But last night-"

"Last night I was drunk and not thinking clearly. I'm sorry, Yoko, but again, I can't be your lover, nothing more than a friend, ever." She reached up to take the gem off, but he grabbed her hands.

"Don't take it off, Liora, please," he said hopelessly. "Just wear it. If you love me or not, I bought it for you. It's yours."

Liora looked up at him sadly and nodded with the best smile she could muster. "It's getting late. Let's go home."

Yoko nodded and picked up the bags from the ground beside them. They walked to the car, drove home, and went about their day in relative silence. They ate separately and went to sleep alone.

That night, everything was cold.


	11. Giving In

Thank you everyone for reading! Now that this part of the story is over, we're gonna be seeing some real twists and turns with these star-crossed lovers!

Chapter 10: Giving In

Yoko stepped out of the steaming shower, his eyes fixed on the creamy tile floor. He should have known she hadn't truly accepted him. She'd been drunk

But surely it meant something. Yes she'd been drunk, but even then, why would she have teased him like that if she didn't feel something for him? There must be something there, even if she says otherwise.

Yoko sighed and dried with a white towel, then dressed in the nightclothes he'd bought today. He walked slowly, his mind in turmoil. He stopped at the door to his room and glanced longingly at Liora's door. He sighed again and forced himself to enter his own room.

The neatly made bed had been untouched for at least four days. Everything as still neat and tidy as the day he first arrived. The only times he really came into this room was when he needed to change clothes. It was almost depressing to sleep in it now.

He walked to the bed and pulled the sheets down before plopping down. He was accustomed to being cold and alone, but this time, it seeped down into his soul and clung to it like a perpetual winter's chill.

And she was the spring; beautiful, warm, blooming with life, and out of his reach.

His eyes drifted closed slowly and he fell into a restless sleep. Images of her toyed with his mind, tearing at his heart.

He could see her in the flower field where he had been raised all those years ago. In his dream, she was a fox demon too, and nothing kept them apart. He watched her as she walked, her hands brushing over the tall flowers and grass of demon world. Suddenly, though, she stopped and turned to look at him. She smiled widely and held out a hand for him.

Yoko smiled and started to walk towards her, wanting desperately to hold her. But with every step he took, she stepped back twice. He tried to speak, to ask her to stop moving away, but he choked on his words. Then, his feet felt like lead. He couldn't move, but she still stepped away from him.

She frowned and let her hand fall. Tears streamed down her pale cheeks, and each tear that dropped to the ground made a spark. He tried to tell her not to cry anymore. If a fire started, she would be hurt, but again, all that came out was a strangled cry. And she continued to cry, her arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

There was a noise from somewhere that he couldn't see. Dark figures in black cloaks walked out of the forest around the field and Liora fell to her knees crying harder. Two of the mysterious figures lifted her from the ground and she screamed. One came to stand in front of him, a gnarled hand outstretched. She spoke in a strange tongue that he'd never heard. Her lips moved as if speaking different words than the sounds that were passing through them.

Liora screamed again and the shrouded woman turned to look at her. Liora broke free and ran towards them. The woman turned to Yoko quickly with a wicked dagger. He closed his eyes tightly, anticipating the pain, but when his eyes opened, Liora was on the ground. He was crouched over her, his hand on the handle of the dagger that was plunged into her chest. She stared up at him with loving eyes. There was not hate, not anger, no remorse.

Yoko screamed out in agony as her eyes closed. He'd killed her, his only love. A tear fell from his eye and it sparked, just as hers had, but this time, it caught fire. Yoko tried to put it out, but his efforts only spread it. He knew it would only spread farther, so he stood back and watched her beautiful body burn.

Then everything went black. He was the only thing in this dark, empty world. He twisted and turned in a panic. He didn't want to be alone. He didn't want to be without her.

He heard light footsteps and watched a man form from mist. The man looked so much like his Liora, but taller with silver hair and golden flecks in his deep blue eyes.

"The damage has already been done," a deep voice spoke slowly. "Now that she is yours, you must protect her. Don't let them hurt her, Yoko."

Then, he woke up, panting and in a cold sweat. He sat up quickly and threw off the covers. He needed to make sure she was ok.

He left his room and stood in front of her door, his hand on the knob. He was just going to check on her, then he would go back into his room. That was all.

He took a deep breath and opened the door slowly. Liora looked up at him, her startled face stained with tears and her body shook slightly.

Before he knew what he was doing, he was at her side, holding her. "Please don't cry, Liora."

She sobbed again and leaned against his chest. "I'm sorry, Yoko. I'm so sorry. I didn't want to hurt you, but I have to. I –" she cried harder and Yoko lifted her face to meet his eyes.

"I don't understand, cosset, and I don't care. I've already had you once, so why does it matter if I take you again? Will it make any difference in my punishment? Even if it does, I don't care. I want you, Liora, and I'll keep you safe."

Liora looked deeply into his golden eyes and leaned up to kiss his lips. Yoko moved one hand up to the back of her head to hold her closer as he deepened the kiss. Their tongues danced and Liora tightened her hands on the back of Yoko's shirt.

Yoko moved both hands down to her blouse. He pulled away for only a second to pull it up over her head, then kissed her passionately again, their bodies pressed close together.

He pushed her down onto the bed and massaged her full breast, her hard nipple teasing his palm. Liora moaned and tugged on his shirt, needing more.

Yoko panted slightly against her mouth as his hands roamed her body. He slipped one under her pants and pressed her clit lightly. She gasped and moaned, lifting her hips into the caress. He pushed her pants down her slim legs and stood to pull them off.

He stared down at her and his groin hardened painfully. Her face was flushed and her lips were kiss-reddened. The small blonde hairs between her parted legs were already wet. She looked up at him desperately, her blood shot eyes begging for him.

He pulled one knee up onto the bed and sat beside her, his breath shaking slightly. Liora whimpered as she watched him.

"Please, Yoko, I need you."

Yoko closed his eyes and savored those words. He ran his hand slowly over her inner thigh, then traced her entrance lightly. She moaned and arched her back, needing more. He pressed his middle finger inside, electing another moan. Her body was soft and hot.

He swirled his finger inside her, making her arch again. He pressed in another finger and she clung to the sheets.

"You're torturing me," she moaned.

Yoko smiled and pulled back to strip off his shirt and pants, then he laid between her legs. Liora wrapped her arms around his chest and rained kisses over his collarbone. Yoko pressed his tip to her core and thrust into her body.

Liora gasped and raised her hips to meet his thrusts. She ran her nails down his shoulders roughly and panted, begging for more.

Yoko pulled out of her and pushed out of her arms. She whimpered and he grinned down at her. He flipped her over, slammed into her tight body again, thrust even faster. She gasped and pressed back against, him moaning loudly.

Yoko held her hip tightly and reached around the other to massage her clit. When he felt her body start to spasm with the beginnings of an orgasm, he stopped and pulled out. She whimpered softly and tried to press back against him, but he held her hips still.

"Please don't stop, Yoko, I'm so close."

He licked up her spine slowly, stopping to nip and kiss her skin. "I know."

"Then please keep going. I need it so badly," she rasped out.

"Say you're mine, Liora," he whispered into her ear. He reached down and stroked himself, letting her feel it.

Liora groaned. Her body was on fire and the feeling of him touching himself like this was driving her wild. "I am, Yoko. Please, I need you."

He growled in her ear. He was close to coming for her, but he needed to hear it first. He wanted her to say it. He began moving his finger over her clit again and stroked himself harder. "Say it."

Liora moaned loudly. "I'm yours, Yoko, yours only!"

Yoko slammed into her body, taking pleasure from her bliss-filled cries. Her body tightened around his shaft, which jerked inside of her.

As they came together, Yoko bit into Liora's shoulder, sending a wave of his demon energy into the mark.

Slowly, their bodies were satisfied and every clenched muscle released. They fell to the bed, panting. Yoko released her shoulder and smiled at the mark of a gold rose with a silver stem. He'd marked his mate, and now no one would dare touch her. If they did, they would pay.


	12. Dear Fans

Dear Fans,

I apologize for not writing anything the last few months. I assure you that I AM going to continue the story. Right now, I'm going through a bit of an ordeal and I'm reorganizing my life. I don't have much access to a computer, but once I do, I'll continue with Rough Love. In the mean time, don't give up on me!

Thank you for your patience,

Sasha Kitsune


End file.
